unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Belew
|Name (Kanji) = シャルロット・ブリュー |Name (Romaji) = Sharurotto Buryū |Nickname = Charl |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = T-Rex |Epithet 2 = Dragon Girl |Epithet 3 = Valiant Rex |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Height = |Year = 2nd Year |Rank = 6th/1236 |Registration Code = Tyrant Rex |Professor = Kimberly |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Student ''(Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart) |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 3 = Rounds |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Elain Belew |Family 2 = Elisa Belew |Family 3 = Edgar Belew |Family 4 = Unnamed mother |Family 5 = Henriette Belew |Family 6 = Sigmund |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Sigmund |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Voiced By = Megumi Takamoto |Voiced By 2 = Kristin Sutton |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} , or , is a British noble, puppeteer, and magician from the House of Belew; the eldest daughter of the former Earl, Edgar Belew, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a second year student on a student loan; her automaton is Sigmund. She is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 6th. Charlotte's registration code is |Kunrin Seshi Bōgyaku (Tairantorekkusu)|lit. "Tyrannical Ruler"}} and she is referred to as |Bōryū (Tīrekkusu)|lit. "Violent Dragon"}} by her fellow students due to her hostile personality. She joined the Night Party in order to revive the fallen House of Belew; reuniting with her scattered family members, including buying back the Eve’s Hearts of her family's automata. During the Cannibal Candy incident, Charlotte was framed by Felix Kingsfort of being Cannibal Candy. After the Cannibal Candy incident, she gave Raishin Akabane a defensive amulet as a present for helping her during the incident. Etymology Name Nickname Epithet T-Rex |Bōryū (Tīrekkusu)|lit. "Violent Dragon"}} Dragon Girl Registration Code |Kunrin Seshi Bōgyaku (Tairantorekkusu)|lit. "Tyrannical Ruler"}} Appearance Charlotte is a young and beautiful girl, with graceful features, that could make one almost see the air around her sparkle but always has a sour look on her face that ruins her elfish beauty and emanates a hostile aura like she is some sort of a ferocious beast. She has a fair complexion, a well proportioned body, and an average height. Charlotte has beautiful long straight golden blond hair extending to below her hips, with bangs and wavy tips, and has sapphire eyes. She wears a blue beret on top of her head, slouching to her left, which has below it, hanging across the left side part of her forehead, a red drawstring tied into a knot, with its small asymmetric straps dangling, extending to her jaw, and a white sweatband, with a white three petal flower-like design at its right, and a brown arm’s length fingerless glove on her right arm that is strapped intercrossly on its top part with a gold buckled dark brown strap and acts like a falconry gauntlet together with a student uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat, with a pointed tip design by each side of her chest that encircles to below her bust, fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at her left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with a blue ascot tie tied at its collar, a gray box pleated mini skirt, black tights, and in the anime, a pair of collared black shoes, with rimmed white trimmings below its collars and a small darkish pink ribbon on top of the centre of each of its collar, and in the manga and in the light novel, a pair of brown oxford shoes, and her trademark dragon automaton companion, Sigmund, who usually rests on top of her cap or on one of her shoulders. Charlotte has a student formal cloak which she was seen wearing during the Night Party's opening ceremony. In the anime, the student formal cloak is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below her shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. In the manga, the student formal cloak is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Charlotte's undergarments is composed of a pink strapped light pink bra, with a small pink ribbon at its centre, and a light pink underwear, with a small pink ribbon at its centre, that has pink straps strapped on both sides of her hips and tied into ribbons. Charlotte is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with a diamond shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of her gloves are the words, ['Tyrant Rex'''], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. In the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc, Charlotte wore a battle suit, with a protective armour that covers her vital points such as her chest and her shoulders. In the anime and in the light novel, the battle suit is composed of an orange forehead band on her forehead, a blue shoulder pad on her left shoulder, a black shoulder pad on her right shoulder and a blue one-shoulder chest pad strapped on her right shoulder over a black turtleneck top that has a vertically lined light blue enclosure at its centre, a light blue stripe at each of her sleeves cutting the black suit by her arm into a pair of gray gloves, with black elbow pads and a pair of blue wrist length fingerless gloves over it, and a light blue stripe cutting the black suit above her hips into a pair of black shorts, with light blue trimmings and an opening on each of the opposite sides of the part of her thighs, with a strap detail at its bottom, over a pair of gray pants, with black knee pads and black leg bands over it, and a pair of blue laced crew length black combat boots. In the manga, the battle suit is composed of a silver pauldron on her left shoulder and a silver arm band on her right arm connecting to a one-shoulder silver breastplate strapped on her right shoulder over a turtleneck loose black top that has a vertically lined enclosure at its centre, a pair of loose gray shorts with an opening on each of the opposite sides of the part of her thighs, with a strap detail at its bottom, over a pair of fitted black pants, and a pair of crew length black boots. In the light novel, in volume 6, during the Academy’s summer break, Charlotte wore a modern violet bikini and a pair of orange sandals. In the anime OVA 6, Charlotte wore a huge white T-shirt over a modern purple bikini. Personality Charlotte is an irritable and impetuous person. She is hostile towards other people as she thinks they are hindrances to her goals. Charlotte is also not very honest about her true feelings. Her personality as well as that no one tries to understand her have resulted for her not to have or make any friends. In the past, having just entered the Academy, Charlotte was more irritable and impetuous than she currently is, which have lead to her reckless violent actions that have caused her to have a bad reputation within the Academy, making the people around her afraid of her. Background During the time she had just entered the Academy, Charlotte had been involved with several incidents of recklessness such are: upon having just entered the Academy, when five seniors tried recruiting her to join their club, she felt harassed by them and sent them to the hospital; when her roommate, Ravena, tried sneaking into the bathroom, Charlotte became irritated and shoved her out of the window to protect her maiden's secret; when she did not want to touch the frog she was supposed to dissect, she destroyed the anatomy room causing the professor to loose many valuable specimens; and when Charlotte panicked because of a wasp, she set ablaze a whole garden. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students opened a path for Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, as she approached. Charlotte was having her usual banter with Sigmund when Sigmund noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting her. As Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight, and Charlotte and Raishin then had a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated at Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired Fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Charlotte let Raishin and Yaya escape and then had her usual banter with Sigmund as she set out for the Cafeteria. The next day, during a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was in line, two students behind a troubled Raishin, as she interjected and handed him some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Raishin then started talking to Charlotte as Yaya went into a dark silence and Sigmund nonchalantly began eating. Suddenly, Charlotte noticed that something had caught Raishin's attention; Magnus. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria, called out to Magnus, and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. He clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift, and Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Raishin, Yaya, Felix, and Lisette arrived. Felix, along with Lisette, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well. Charlotte then went nearer to the scene and was shocked to see Morning Star Wielder's dead body. Raishin gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed, and then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. He was about to consult Charlotte, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin and then left. The next day, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, came to the Tortoise Dormitory and visited Raishin's room, surprising Yaya. She then asked Raishin on a date, shocking Yaya. Raishin assented, and Charlotte then hurriedly left. Half past three in the afternoon, in a lecture room inside the Faculty of Science, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, led Raishin, along with Yaya, out of the lecture room to the Machine Technical Vocations Building where they then searched behind it. Two hours later, dusk, she asked Raishin to be a decoy for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin refused. He then asked Charlotte for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, making her assent. Charlotte and Raishin then left the Academy. Evening, in the city, at the balcony of the second floor of the Pumphouse, Charlotte and Raishin had a light banter as they ate their meals. After they left the Pumphouse, they stopped by a shoe shop, and then after, walked back to the Academy. As they neared the Academy Gates, Raishin suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy and dashed towards it, and Charlotte then followed after Raishin. Inside the Academy, as she arrived at the scene at a garden and see Raishin and Felix, she suddenly interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Gray-haired Boy and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" II Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 04 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 16 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Raishin Akabane Charlotte is hostile towards Raishin as she is with everyone else, but is interested with him due to him helping her with her battle against the Ten Benchwarmers even though he himself challenged her into a battle and tried taking her entry qualification to the Night Party. She is often irritated with him and mocks him of insults, calling him an idiot and a pervert, and becomes even more whenever he retorts back at her, which often to a point, results for her to command Sigmund to attack him. Sigmund Charlotte treats Sigmund as a part of her family and is like a guardian to her. She gets irritated at him and threatens him of degrading his meal in an effort to deny the facts that he observes about her which he argues with her that she would not like to acknowledge. Alfred Yaya Charlotte is always deluded by Yaya's perverted remarks about Raishin. Kimberly Felix Kingsfort Charlotte is attracted with Felix, often becoming conscious of herself and flustering whenever he is present. Appearance Gallery Charlotte's Full Appearance.png|Charlotte's full appearance in the anime. Charlotte's Full Appearance M.png|Charlotte's full appearance in the manga. Charlotte in a Student Formal Coat.png|Charlotte in a student formal coat in the anime. Charlotte in a Student Formal Coat M.jpg|Charlotte in a student formal coat in the manga. Charlotte in a Battle Suit.png|Charlotte in a battle suit in the anime. Charlotte in a Battle Suit M.jpg|Charlotte in a battle suit in the manga. Charlotte in a Battle Suit LN.jpg|Charlotte in a battle suit in the light novel. A Younger Charlotte in a Nightgown M.jpg|A younger Charlotte in a nightgown in the manga. Charlotte in a Bikini LN.jpg|Charlotte in a bikini in the light novel. Charlotte in a T-shirt over a Bikini.png|Charlotte in a T-shirt over a bikini in the anime OVA. Character Art Design Charlotte Belew's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Charlotte Belew's anime character profile. Charlotte Belew's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet I.jpg|Charlotte Belew's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Charlotte Belew and Sigmund's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia * Charlotte is one of the leading candidates for the Wiseman's throne as London bookmakers have her at the odds of three-to-one on winning it. Quotes References }} Category:Humans Category:British Category:House of Belew Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets Category:Rounds